Le empezaba a gustar
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Para ambos era la primera vez que se veían de esa manera: Kai con sangre en sus manos y Rei aterrado. Sin embargo, de algún modo el hilo rojo del destino los había unido, y Rei sabía que Kai estaba lidiando con una vorágine de sentimientos nuevos. No lo hacía por masoquismo, sino por amor. (Shounen Ai) (KaixRei).


Cronopios de la autor: ¡Ja! Debo como 20 historias y todavía tengo el descaro de subir más. Lo siento, es inevitable, además, este pequeñín es un oneshot so... no pasa nada. En realidad solo lo escribí porque se me ocurrió, espero que les guste, y sino, ahí está la caja de comentarios, con gusto responderé cualquier duda. Gracias por leer.

Yukionna.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** Beyblade junto a sus personajes, obviamente no me pertenecen a mí, de lo contrario, estaría en Estambul disfrutando de la playa por las regalías de la próxima película que van a sacar de ellos. Oh yeah!

 **Le empezaba a gustar**

by: Yukionna.

Capitulo único:

Kai observó con silencioso morbo la sangre que se había quedado en sus nudillos. Podía escuchar los sollozos entrecortados del chino que se aferraba con garras que no tenía a la pared. Era la primera vez que lo había visto en aquel estado. Ambos: era la primera vez que se veían en ese deplorable estado tan humano. Después de todo, ya habían pasado cuatro meses juntos, el espejo de la ilusión de las personas perfectas se había empañado y roto consecutivamente, ni el ruso era perfecto como mucho menos el chino tenía las agallas para aguantar esa situación, nadie podría, era simplemente ridículo, o al menos era el primer pensamiento de Kai que no dejaba de contemplar el carmesí fresco que ardía como ácido corrosivo y venenoso. Venenoso.

Él se antojaba un veneno para Rei. No lo podía evitar, lo había visto ahí, en la plaza, al medio día, de un frío día de verano, pero entre toda la nieve la presencia de Rei parecía ser un verano propio. Tan jodidamente alegre de la mano de la mujer de cabello rosa que irremediablemente se veía contagiada del verano que irradiaba de su cuerpo el chico de rasgos felinos Kai, siendo crudo y desolado invierno, sintió envidia. No era justo que otras personas pudieran sonreír así de fácil y extender su calor a todos a su alrededor. Mientras que él solo podía ofrecer dolor y miedo. A Kai se le había prohibido desde el nacimiento el poder sonreír o expresar cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento que no fuera odio y miedo. Era un mantra que su abuelo le había enseñado: odio y miedo. Sus padres se habían ido, él debía de dar al mundo mucho odio y miedo, de esas formas la balanza iba a estar igual. Haciendo sufrir a las gentes, verlas con terror en sus ojos; por tal motivo se había empecinado en obtener y monopolizar al otro chico.

Debía de reconocerlo, en su sano –o desequilibrado—juicio, jamás había pensado que iba acabar tan obsesionado por un chico, es decir, no era la primera vez que se aferraba en poseer a alguien: A Yuri lo había obtenido porque le habían gustado sus ojos polares, pero invierno a contra pelo de otro invierno, las cosas no habían acabado nada bien. Yuri había acabado muy lastimado, odiando a la misma medida que sintiendo terror por Kai.

-¿Ahora tú también tienes miedo? –preguntó la ronca voz de Kai furibundo.

Y es que en su mortal acoso por conseguir la atención de Rei, había aplicado todo el libro de acoso y tortura que tenía preparado: Desde seguirlo durante todo el día –sin siquiera presentarse-, hasta "secuestrarlo" mientras que Rei hablaba con alguna otra persona. Era cierto que cuando Rei se había percatado de la presencia de Kai había sentido real temor por su vida, después de todo ¿qué tan común es que semejante hombre que mide aproximadamente dos cabezas más que tú te siga a todos lados? Para nada razonable, sin embargo, Kai había entrado con bastante facilidad a la flexible vida de Rei, y ahora ya llevaban cuatro meses juntos. Era por la increíble capacidad de paciencia que la relación había funcionado, de otro modo, cualquier otra persona hubiera llamado a la policía ante el primer avistamiento de un furioso Kai que aparece de la nada en tu lugar de trabajo. Pero a Rei no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Kai… -habló Rei con su voz jadeante y copiosa buscando acercarse.

Era cierto que había visto al Hiwatari muchas veces enojado. Enojado era su estado de ánimo, y serio su modo de felicidad extrema. Pero jamás al punto de que hubiera sangre involucrada, sangre y heridas.

Rei se acercó mientras que los ojos rubíes se abrían ante la sorpresa de la sonrisa amable que el chino le mostraba.

-Oyes… no tienes porqué ser tan duro contigo mismo… -farfulló Rei. Kai chasqueó la lengua mientras desviaba la mirada, no obstante, no apartó la mano que el nekojin tiernamente trataba revisando los nudillos. Sintió sincero horror al ver como la carne se había abierto y se podía ver la sangre seca que había escurrido libremente. Pero sus años de entrenamiento habían dado frutos y el poder de la mente permeaba sobre su gesto haciéndolo parecer tranquilo y paciente, su maestro hubiera estado orgulloso, sin embargo, lo que no fue practica sino más bien un impulso sincero fue el hecho de acercar sus labios a la herida que había dejado de sangrar pero parecía latir en dolorosas punzadas. Besó con cariño el área queriendo cerrar así la carne abierta. Los ojos dorados chocaron contra los rubíes. Y un águila abrió camino en el pecho del ruso, o al menos eso sentía, un picoteó feo y violento desde dentro de su pecho, era su corazón que se había acelerado por el cruce inocente de miradas.

-Idiota… no es necesario que hagas esto –riñó intentando apartarla mano de entre las del contrario pero solo se ganó una risita cantarina.

-Kai… es normal que sientas celos…

¿Celos?

-Todos sentimos celos… aunque… es normal –explicó nuevamente Rei, sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo que siempre cargaba consigo, antigua costumbre inculcada por su madre, ahora era cuando lo agradecía-… normalmente la gente explota y se gritan, y discuten y se hace un gran drama… bueno… tú que te pintas solo para armar dramas pero sino me invitas a la pelea pues no podemos solucionar nada… -aunque en el fondo agradecía que Kai no hubiera arremetido contra él o sospechaba Kon que en vez de unos nudillos lastimados sería lo de menos a las lesiones que ese golpe iba a dejar en su bello y felino rostro. Suspiró y sostuvo un poco más las manos. Alzando el rostro para notar que el ruso lo observaba serio, insufrible como siempre, no expresaba el pulsante dolor o el escozor del pañuelo que ahora cubría de la intemperie la herida. Un rostro sin expresión, igualmente bien entrenado, estaba totalmente fijó en Rei. Para cualquiera hubiera sido un rostro cualquiera, repetitivo, o incluso intimidante, pero no para Rei-… ¿qué quieres preguntar? –dijo directo el nekojin, así es como se debía de ser con Hiwatari: directo y al grano.

-¿Tú también sientes celos? –era idiota pensar que alguien tan bondadoso e inocente como Kon sintiera algo tan sucio y despreciable, porque sí él, Kai, lo sentía, seguramente era sucio y despreciable, en la abadía le habían inculcado que no podía poseer sentimientos nobles y buenos, no, esas idioteces estaban destinadas para los humanos idiotas, humanos idiotas como Rei que podía sonreír por nada. Pero ante todo pronóstico, Rei afirmó con suavidad.

-Yo también siento celos… -confesó con una risita tonta que hizo picar más fuerte al águila que estaba atrapada en el pecho de Kai-… yo más que nadie siente celos sobre ti… -bajó el rostro-… me da celos pensar que Yuri ha estado más tiempo contigo que yo, me da celos pensar que tienes compañeros tan cercanos como Takao… me da celos el viento que te sopla y te refresca… -apretó sus labios-… dios… -se cubrió el rostro sonrojado, era imposible que se estuviera comportando como una jodida quinceañera, pero ahí estaba sonrojado y sentimental como muchachita hormonal frente a la mirada fría e indiferente del iceberg Hiwatar-… me da celos… hasta el cielo que miras y te relaja… sabes… -suspiró-… a veces… quisiera cogerte de la mano y encerrarte en una habitación…-lo miró a los ojos nuevamente-… para no compartirte con nadie…

Quizás fue la voz varonil y profunda con que la amenaza se dio, quizás la fuerte impresión del ruso ante las orbes doradas que parecían arder con un sol propio y quemarlo a él también, o simplemente el enojo de Kai al darse cuenta que Rei le estaba robando sus ideas, pero esa noche, el sexo supo diferente pues Hiwatari descubrió que era mejor descargar su ira a base de mordidas y penetraciones poderosas contra el cuerpo de su amante que contra una pobre pared que no le daba el mínimo de placer. Empezaba a descubrir que a veces, solo a veces, era bueno expresar lo que sentía., y descubrir de paso, lo que Rei sentía también.

Eso de quedarse con Rei, le empezaba a gustar.

-Oyes… -murmuró Kai debajo de Rei, el moreno descansaba el cuerpo y los ojos.

-¿Hm?

-No… si… mataré a la mujer espantosa esa que te besó en la mejilla la siguiente vez… no es normal que una "exnovia" suelte deliberadamente besos a su "exnovio".

Rei rio sincero—yo me encargo de pasarle el recado…

-¿Te estás burlando?

-…

-…

-¡Kai! ¡No!... ¡Espera! –las carcajadas del nekojin fueron ahogadas. El verano de a poco, empezaba a desplazar al invierno del corazón del ruso.

Corrección, eso de quedarse con Rei, le gustaba.

 **Yukionna.**

 _ **Quien los ama degeneradamente mucho.**_


End file.
